The invention relates to an improved ventilated cap for the ridge of a roof.
Prior ventilated roof caps have been fabricated from a corrugated material attached to the top edges of metal roofs. These ventilated caps include a high wind dome cap attached between venting members to seal the ridge opening formed between the opposite sides of the roof. As is known, metal roofs are widely used and have a tendency to expand and contract because of variations in temperatures. Due to present methods of attaching metal roofs to the roof purlin or roof trusses, such as tie downs on the base edges of the metal panels to the roof eave, these metal roofs expand from the bottom up. This type of expansion can cause uneven movement, noise, and wear of the high wind dome caps and associated venting closures.
An additional problem is that of environmental forces such as wind, ice or snow compressing the high wind dome cap to a point where water does not run off nor are the ridge openings adequately sealed. Additionally, the expansion of the metal roof may vary from panel to panel and from side to side along the roof thereby causing additional problems with the top cap ventilation system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned problems and others associated with prior ventilation cap assemblies.